Dear My Friend
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Apa arti sahabat bagi kalian? Apakah kalian mempunyai sahabat?pertanyaan ku?kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, bagai jembatan pelangi yang menghubungkanku dengan kebahagiaan, siap menopangku di saat aku terjatuh… fict TWOSHOOT, RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

"**Dear My Friend"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Tian Senou Mihara**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SakuIno, slight SasuSaku, SasuIno**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst**

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Dear My Friend**

Hei, apa arti **sahabat** bagi kalian? Apakah kalian mempunyai **sahabat**? Bisakah kalian menjawab pertanyaan ku?

Bagi ku **sahabat** adalah makhluk yang paling hebat setelah kedua orang tua ku yang di ciptakan oeh Tuhan di muka bumi ini.

_**Sahabat**__, kau bagaikan matahari yang selalu menyinari hari ku disaat aku sedang terpuruk oleh/dalam kegelapan._

_**Sahabat**__, kau bagaikan bulan yang selalu menemaniku di setiap aku sedang kesepian._

_**Sahabat**__, kau bagaikan pelangi yang selalu memberikan warna di dalam hidupku, sehingga warna kehidupanku ini tidaklah kelam._

_Kau bagaikan malaikat yang dikirimkan dan diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk menemaniku, membantuku, menghiburku disaat aku dalam kesulitan, keterpurukan, maupun disaat sedih melanda._

_Sungguh bodohnya diriku, telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu bahkan hatimu yang tulus itu hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang aku buat sendiri._

_Aku menyesal…_

_Sungguh aku menyesal…_

_Sangat menyesal…_

_Ingin rasanya aku menangis dan berteriak bersamaan, melepas beban dan rasa bersalah yang selalu bertengger di dalam hati ini._

_Namun hal itu tak bisa ku lakukan, sebab aku tau kau akan sedih jika kau melihat keadaan diriku yang seperti itu._

_Aku berusaha, berusaha agar tetap menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tegar seperti apa yang kau katakan __**dulu**__._

_Aku…_

_Hanya bisa menangis dalam hati…_

**»»» oOo «««**

"Sakura!" pekik seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang, mata berwarna aquamarine yang sangat indah dapat menyedot siapa saja yang melihatnya dan akan jatuh dalam pesonanya yang amat sangat rupawan.

"Ino?" balas gadis yang bernama Sakura. Warna rambut yang begitu indah seperti warna permen kapas, mata jade nya yang begitu lembut menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, Ino.

Dua sosok rupawan yang menjadi incaran para siswa di Konoha High School. Benar-benar seperti dua sosok malaikat yang dikirimkan ke bumi.

"Hei! Bagaimana ulanganmu tadi?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang kini sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, memasukan buku-buku beserta alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Hehe, tentu saja aku tidak bisa," jawab Sakura bangga disertai cengiran dan garukan belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Haaaaah.. dasar bodoh," desah Ino sambil memegangi kening kepala dan menggeleng-geleng pelan, "Susah payah aku mengajarimu kemarin! Ternyata hasilnya sia-sia." Cerca Ino pada Sakura.

"Y-ya habisnya Anko-sensei galak sekali, lagi pula soalnya memang sangat sulit." balas Sakura sambil memoyongkan mulutnya berusaha melindungi diri dari semprotan kata-kata pedas Ino.

Ino hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang kearah kiri dan kanan sesuai gerakan yang ia lakukan sambil menghela nafas,tanda ia pasrah atas tabiat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." dengus Ino sambil berjalan menuju luar kelas.

"Eh? Tunggu pig!" teriak Sakura pada Ino yang kini sudah berada jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

"Hei Ino, bagaimana dengan pertandingan mu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang kini sedang berjalan disampingnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura.

Lho? Tunggu dulu, kenapa ke rumah Sakura?

**[FLASHBACK]**

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi, saat ini Sakura dan Ino sedang menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa masing-masing di atas atap.

"Hei forehead! Aku ingin ke rumah mu boleh?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang kini sedang asik menikmati bentonya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja untuk main baka!" protes Ino sambil memukul jidat Sakura yang bisa dikatakan tergolong lebar #plaked. "Emm.. dan tentu saja untuk membaca hasil novel karya-karya mu itu hehehe," lanjut Ino nyengir, menampakan semua deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura singkat penuh penekanan.

"Ah! Ayolah forehead~ kau pelit sekali sih, aku kan sahabatmu," rengek Ino yang kini sedang memohon pada Sakura agar ia di perbolehkan main ke rumahnya.

"Kalau hanya ingin menggeledah isi kamarku, sebaiknya tidak usah!" tukas Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"A-aku janji tidak akan melakukannya," ucap Ino sambil menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, seraya terus memohon pada Sakura agar ia di perbolehkan main ke rumah Sakura.

"…" tak ada respon dari Sakura, ia mengacuhkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau 1 cup es krim strawberry kesukaanmu?" tawar Ino seraya membujuk Sakura.

"…" Sakura masih tak merespon tawaran Ino.

"2 cup!" pekik Ino.

"…"

"Aaaaaaah! Baiklah baiklah! Bagaimana kalau selama seminggu ini aku akan mentraktirmu es krim yang kau suka?" tawar Ino dengan nada tinggi karena sudah habis sabar dengan perlakuan Sakura.

Senyum mengembang penuh kemenangan kini terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura sumringah.

"Cih!" decah Ino kesal, 'forehead sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"—no!"

"Hei Ino pig!" pekik Sakura pada Ino yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Hah?" ucap Ino dengan tampang bodoh, karena baru saja ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan pertandingan team _cheerleader-_mu sabtu nanti?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aaah? Bagus!" jawab Ino penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan mu sendiri pig?" tanya Sakura,

"Tentu saja persiapanku sudah sangat matang dan mantap, tahun ini team kita pasti akan menang! Aku yakin itu," jawab Ino bangga dan penuh semangat.

"Yeah, aku juga yakin itu, karena kau yang jadi pemimpinnya hahahha," ucap Sakura tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino.

"Itai—!" pekik Ino,

"Ah, maaf haha." ucap Sakura nyengir.

"Pokoknya saat pertandingan nanti kau harus datang!" ucap Ino penuh penekanan pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" balas Sakura semangat disertai senyuman manis.

**»»» oOo «««**

Sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dengan dominasi warna tembok yang cerah, warna biru muda dengan perpaduan warna merah jambu yang sangat indah, terdapat beberapa rak buku di sana, tak lupa juga sebuah lemari pakaian mungil berwarna putih tulang di sudut kamar, TV layar LCD terpampang jelas di dalam kamar tersebut, sebuah Laptop dan juga sebuah DVD player. Membuat siapa pun yang masuk ke dalam kamar ini akan merasakan kenyamanan yang amat sangat.

"Hei forehead," panggil Ino pada Sakura yang kini tengah berbaring di kasur empuk nan lembut milik Sakura.

"Hn?" respon Sakura yang kini sedang duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya.

"Kenapa tak kau kirimkan saja karya-karya mu ini ke redaksi majalah-majalah yang ada di seluruh Konoha?" tanya Ino yang kini sedang berkutat dengan sebuah novel buatan Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak suka mempublikasikan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak perlu," jawab Sakura polos.

"Kau ini bodoh atau baka sih?" geram Ino tak tahan atas sifat Sakura yang terlalu polos atau bisa disebut bodoh #plak.

Sakura yang mendengar menuturan Ino hanya bisa mendengus kesal, "Dua-duanya kan sama saja artinya," balas Sakura.

"Haaah dasar, lagi pula kalau kau mau mempublish karya-karya mu ini aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan uang jajan tambahan," ucap Ino yang masih berkutat pada novel buatan Sakura.

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan penjadi seorang penulis novel yang terkenal." Lanjut Ino.

"Tapi aku tidak siap, lagi pula aku takut banyak yang akan mencemooh hasil karyaku, aku kan amatir." Ucap Sakura membalas pernyataan Ino.

"Hei ! jangan pesimis begitu, lagi pua karyamu ini sangat bagus kau tahu? Aku berani bersumpah!" ucap Ino yang kini sudah merubah posisinya dari berbaring hingga duduk.

"Hmm.." Sakura Nampak sedang berfikir, "..sepertinya tidak buruk, aku akan coba." Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Nah, begitu dong! Itu baru Sakura foreheadku hahahahha," ledek Ino sambil tertawa renyah.

.

.

.

"Eh? Sudah jam 5 sore, kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang, Kaa-san pasti khawatir." ucap Ino memecah keheningan karena saat ini mereka tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sakura mengerjakan PR, sedangkan Ino? Tentu saja novel hasil karya Sakura.

"Yeah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan,"balas Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengantar kepulangan Ino.

.

.

.

"Sabtu kau harus lihat pertandinganku!" teriak Ino yang kini sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Haruno.

"Siap!" balas Sakura dengan gaya hormat seperti tentara yang sedang mendapat tugas dari atasannya.

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku Sakura, "Sampai jumpa forehead." ucap Ino berlalu sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Ino bilang hari ini ada latihan, hmm… aku mau lihat ah," ucap Sakura yang kini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Jam sekolahsudah berakhir sejak 30 menit yang lalu, sehingga sekarang sekolah nampak sepi.

Dang.. Dang.. Dang..

Suara dribbelan bola menggema sampai ke telinga Sakura.

"Hmm.. sepertinya anak-anak basket juga sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan nanti," gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sakura terus berjalan mencari Ino tapi ia tak dapat menemukannya. Ruang khusus klub anak-anak cheers pun sudah ia datangi namun hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung lapangan basket , sambil menunggu Ino yang entah saat ini berda dimana lebih baik ia pergi melihat latihan anak-anak klub basket, begitu pikirnya.

Dang.. Dang.. Dang..

"Sasuke! Shoot!" teriak salah seorang pemain berambut kuning jabrik setelah ia berhasil mengoper bola yang ia bawa.

JDANG..

3 poin berhasil diraih oleh pemain yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"He-hebat," gumam Sakura yang saat ini sedang terperangah dengan aksi salah satu pemain basket tersebut, Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

"Kau hebat Teme! Aku yakin team kita pasti akan menang saat pertandingan melawan Suna nanti!" ucap pemain berambut kuning jabrik dengan semangat.

"Kau berisik Naruto Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura hanya tertegun saat melihat aksi-aksi team basket sekolahnya, satu kata yang hanya bisa ia ungkapkan saat ini **-hebat-** itulah kata-kata yang pantas untuk team basket Konoha menurut Sakura.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut, kini matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Sakura.

"E-eh?" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba sahabatnya, Ino sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"I-Ino? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura gelagapan seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang timbul di kedua pipi ranumnya.

"Jadi? Kau suka pada Sasuke?" ucap Ino menggoda, disertai sebuah seringai yang menurut Sakura menyeramkan.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Sakura yang kini wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah.

"Ehm.." dehem Ino menggoda.

Sakura terkesiap saat meihat Ino asik menggodanya, wajahnya benar-benar merah saat ini.

"Hei! Aku tanya sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak, menahan malu akibat godaan sang sahabat.

"Hmm… mungkin sejak sedari tadi sejak kau memperhatikan Sasuke." jawab Ino dengan wajah dan nada yang dibuat-buat menggoda seakan mengejek Sakura.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata,

"Buahahahhahahah," tawa Ino meledak saat melihat ekspresi Sakura, 'benar-benar gadis lugu' batinnya dalam hati.

"Apa sih?" gerutu Sakura saat melihat tawa Ino yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"Tidak apa," jawab Ino yang masih terkekeh kecil, air mata keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya. Ckk..

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang, latihanku sudah selesai," ajak Ino pada Sakura.

"Atau— kau masih ingin melihat Sasuke? Hahahhahah," goda Ino.

"Cih! Ayo." Balas Sakura sambil melenggang pergi.

Tanpa Sakura dan Ino sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Mau ku kenalkan dengan Sasuke?" celetuk Ino pada Sakura yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka lebih memilih berjalan dibanding harus naik angkutan umum, karena dengan berjalan mereka lebih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama semakin lama.

"E-eh? Tidak!" tolak Sakura yang kini sudah blushing tingkat dewa.

"Hahaha, sudahlah Sakura tidak usah kau sembunyikan begitu, kau itu tidak pandai berbohong di depanku," ucap Ino disertai kekehan kecil.

"Uuhh.." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sasuke itu orang yang baik lho, yaaa… walaupun kelihatannya dingin, tapi dia cukup tampan untuk dijadikan seorang pacar," goda Ino dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengannya pig," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan ikut klub basket, sedangkan aku ikut klub cheers, yah kalau di pikir-pikir klub kita selalu bersama jika ada pertandingan," terang Ino pada Sakura.

"Begitu," balas Sakura lirih.

"Hei! Tenang saja! Walaupun aku dekat dengannya, bukan berarti dia itu tipeku haha," ucap Ino sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya dan tertawa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ino, "Tenang saja aku akan membantumu jidat." Lanjut Ino semangat.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Ino tersenyum sumringah.

_**Sahabat**__, kau selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, bagai jembatan pelangi yang menghubungkanku dengan kebahagiaan, siap menopangku di saat aku terjatuh…_

**»»» oOo «««**

2 hari berlalu..

Semenjak itu hubungan Ino dan Sakura jadi sedikit merenggang, mungkin karena Ino terlalu sibuk, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Dan saat ini Ino sedang ada waktu senggang untuk menikmati bekalnya bersama Sakura seperti biasa di atas atap.

"Emm.. Sakura a-ano.. maafkan aku nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu lagi," ucap Ino yang pada Sakura yang kini sedang asik menikmati bekal makan siangnnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mm.. nanti aku ada latihan sampai sore, berhubung pertandingannya lusa jadi aku sebagai ketua harus berlatih lebih giat agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan nanti," jawab Ino panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. baiklah, akan aku tunggu sampai kau selesai latihan," ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah, setelah latihan nanti aku ingin pergi kerumah tenten juga, ada perlu disana." Tukas Ino membalas pernyataan Sakura.

"Begitu, baiklah nanti aku pulang duluan, semangat untuk latihannya ya!" ucap Sakura semangat disertai senyum tulus mengembang.

"Yeah!" balas Ino tak kalah semangat.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

"Pulang sendiri memang sangat tidak enak, mampir ke toko buku ah," gumam Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Sakura mengitari toko buku yang ia kunjungi. Seperti biasa, tujuan utamanya ke toko buku adalah.. Tentu saja untuk membeli novel dan beberapa komik.

Biasanya ia akan selalu ditemani Ino, namun tidak untuk kali ini karena tadi Ino bilang dia ada latihan tambahan.

…

Setelah puas dengan apa yang ia cari, Sakura menjejakan kakinya menuju kasir lalu membayarnya dan kembali keluar.

Di sepanjang jalan yang Sakura lewati, banyak kios-kios dan kedai-kedai makanan yang selalu ramai di sore hari.

Tunggu dulu..

Kedai? Ti-tidak! Itu tidak pantas disebut kedai, itu lebih pantas disebut café. Sakura memicingkan matanya menuju salah satu bangku yang berada atau lebih tepatnya di halaman café tersebut.

"Sa-su-ke?" ucapnya lirih, ia mencoba membenarkan pengelihatannya.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura kembali setelah yakin akan akan indra pengelihatannya.

"Dan…"

"… I-Ino?" ucap Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke dan Ino sedang bersama-sama.

Ino nampak menatap Sasuke lembut, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia juga terlihat tertawa bersama dengan Ino.

"A-apa itu?" gumam Sakura lirih.

Dilihatnya kini Ino sedang memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, mereka tampak begitu asik dengan hal itu.

"I-Ino? Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura lirih meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa peduli tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Butiran-butiran hangat kini menetes dari kedua kelopak mata jadenya yang indah..

_Masihkah kalian percaya akan __**persahabatan**__? Aku percaya walau terkadang itu adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan.._

_Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menerimannya.._

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note : **Ahoii minna-san XDDD/ saya bikin fict baru lagi nih beda pairing hehe, padahal yang lain masih belum kelar -_- *digiles rame-rame. Yah tapi apa daya namanya juga nafsu manusia (?) ye gak? Wkkwk_

_Gimana untuk fict kali ini? Aneh ya =-=''?_

_Kalau kalian tertarik sama fict ini dimohon Review seikhlasnya u_u_

_mohon kritik dan saran_

_Dan jangan lupa untuk para readers RnR juga fictku yang __**Sasusaku **__dan __**Konoha Hunter**__ yaaaa QAQ #mohon banget sarannya untuk kedua fict itu._

_Sekian ^^_

_**REVIEW PLEASE ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Dear My Friend"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Tian Senou Mihara**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura and Ino, slight SasuSaku, SasuIno**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst**

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter 1**

"I-Ino? Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura lirih meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa peduli tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Butiran-butiran hangat kini menetes dari kedua kelopak

mata jadenya yang indah...

**Enjoy Reading ~**

Sakura terus berlari, butiran-butiran hangat terus menetes dari kedua kelopak mata _jade_-nya.

Sakit...

Itulah yang ia rasakan untuk saat ini. Bukan di fisik melainkan dihati..

Ya... dihati...

Hatinya mencelos saat ia teringat kembali detik-detik dimana orang yang ia suka, Sasuke dan Ino sahabat terdekatnya tengah bercengkraman dan asik tertawa bersama di sebuah café di pusat kota Konoha.

**[Sakura Pov]**

A-aku percaya Ino, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Kenapa dia bisa bersama Sasuke? Kenapa dia hanya berdua? Bukankah ia bilang tadi ada latihan tambahan bersama team _cheers_-nya?

Oh Kami-sama, apa dia berbohong? Kenapa dia melakukan itu semua padaku?

Hatiku sakit...

Benar-benar sakit saat melihat Ino bersama Sasuke.

Aku teringat akan pernyataan Ino 2 hari lalu saat ia berkata **"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu jidat,"**

Aku ingat betul saat-saat ia berkata begitu,

Apa ia berbohong? Apa ia hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaanku?

Aku tau Sasuke dan Ino dekat, aku tau mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan aku tau bahwa hal itu tak memungkiri jikalau ada rasa yang tumbuh di dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Jika itu yang terbaik, aku akan mengalah demi Ino...

Tapi, kenapa ia tega membohongiku? Kenapa?

**[End Sakura Pov]**

"Hiks.. Ino, kenapa?" isak Sakura lirih, "Kenapa kau membohongiku? Kenapa kau tidak jujur akan perasaanmu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" lanjut Sakura lirih.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai, pandangannya kosong, warna mata _jade_-nya redup seakan-akan tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

_**Sahabat**__, walau kau telah menyakitiku, aku tetap ingin terus bersama denganmu selalu.._

**»»» oOo «««**

Jam istirahat makan siang berbunyi, seperti biasa Ino menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang di atas atap.

"Forehead! Ayo kita makan! Perutku sudah keroncongan dari tadi," ucap Ino semangat seperti biasa, bahkan mungkin lebih semangat.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, lebih tepatnya ia tak merespon ucapan Ino.

Matanya jauh menerawang ke atas langit, pandangannya kosong.

"Forehead?" ucap Ino.

"…"

"Oi! Forehead!" panggil Ino sambil menggebrak meja Sakura.

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Ino menggebrak mejanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino, kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo kita makan!" pekik Ino riang penuh semangat.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak lapar." balas Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pandangannya kosong, dengan langkah gontai ia pun pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan ino yang mungkin menatapnya heran.

"Sa-ku-ra?" ucap Ino lirih, heran melihat tingkah Sakura saat ini.

**[Ino Pov]**

Sa-sakura? Kenapa dia? Kenapa pandangannya kosong seperti itu?

Apa dia sakit? Oh tidak! Aku harus mengejarnya sekarang, kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri.

**[End Ino Pov]**

"—ra!"

"Sakura—!" teriak Ino yang terus memanggil nama Sakura. Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, berusaha mengejar Sakura yang semakin jauh.

"Sakura!" panggi Ino setelah akhirnya bisa mengejar Sakura dan meraih tangannya dari belakang, Ino membalik paksa tubuh Sakura, mata _aquamarine_ Ino menatap penuh selidik mata _jade_ milik Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa." jawab Sakura datar.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Ino panik sembari memegang kening Sakura, mencoba merasakan dan mengukur suhu tubuh Sakura dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, saat ini ia sudah benar-benar hilang kendali, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit jika harus bertemu apalagi berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau kenapa? Hei!" tanya Ino yang kembali panik saat melihat wajah Sakura yang hampir menangis.

"Tidak apa Ino." jawab Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Hei! Ingat! Kau tidak pandai berbohong di depanku forehead," ucap Ino, "Sekarang ceritakan!" lanjut Ino dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Kemarin.." ucap Sakura lirih dan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kemarin?" tanya Ino menguang kata-kata Sakura yang menggantung.

"Aku.. melihatmu.." jawab Sakura,

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Ino antusias.

" ..dengan Sasuke di Cherry Blossoms café." lanjut Sakura dengan nada lirih.

JLEGER!

Bagai tersambar petir Ino mendengar pernyataan Sakura,

"Eh?" ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, tidak usah berbohong, kemarin aku lihat kau bersama dengannya hanya berdua tidak bersama dengan anggota klubmu yang lain, aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia," ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

"Tu-tunggu sakura! Kau salah paham!" balas Ino dengan nada tinggi, membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi yang melewati Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah mereka.

Sakura tersenyum, sebuah senyuman tulus yang di tujukan untuk Ino,sahabatnya.

"Selamat Ino," ucap Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih diam terpaku.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Lusa adalah pertandingan klub sekolah Konoha," ucap Sakura lirih, kini ia sedang menatap langit malam di atas balkon kamarnya.

"Tak ada bintang," ucapnya sendu, "Apakah aku bisa melihat pertandingan Ino?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Hatinya terlalu galau untuk memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang sahabat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pikirannya jauh menerawang ke dalam gelapnya langit tak berbintang.

Ingin sekali Sakura menepati janjinya pada Ino untuk menonton pertandingan lusa nanti, namun ia teringat akan hal-hal yang menyakitkan hatinya.

Ino membohonginya..

Bisakah Sakura memaafkannya?

_**Sahabat**__, kenapa kau tega membohongiku? Menghianatiku? Menyakitiku?_

_._

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya..

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, tepatnya menuju ke arah bangkunya. Tidak seperti pagi-pagi yang biasannya, pagi ini begitu sepi, tidak ada sapaan hangat dari sang sahabat.

Ino yang sedari tadi datang lebih awal pun hanya diam, sama sekali tak menyapa Sakura, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Hubungan mereka kini seakan ada jarak, jarak yang tak terihat.

**[Ino Pov]**

Sepi..

Aku dan Sakura tidak bisa begini terus, aku harus bicara dengannya secara langsung.

Aku harus menjelaskannya..

**[End Ino Pov]**

.

.

.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino menghampiri Sakura saat jam istirahat.

"Hn?" respon Sakura.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Ino, nada serius terdengar di setiap ucapannya.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan Ino," jawab Sakura

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sudahlah Ino." lanjut Sakura memotong ucapan Ino, kemudian ia beranjak dari bangkunya menuju luar kelas dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Sakura," ucap Ino lirih yang masih setia memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

**»»» oOo «««**

Sepulang sekolah..

"Sakura tunggu!" pekik Ino meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah,

"Ada apa lagi Ino?" tanya Sakura bosan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku." ucap Ino dengan nada memohon.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"I-itu antara aku dan Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ada ap—"

"Sudahlah Ino, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya kok hehe, lagi pula aku senang melihat kau bahagia," potong Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"Sa-Sakura? Dengarkan aku dulu!" bentak Ino yang tidak tahan melihat raut wajah Sakura yang menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Ah, maaf aku harus segera pulang." balas Sakura cepat sambil berlari pergi meninggalakan Ino.

Saat berlari, butiran-butiran hangat kembali jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata _jade_-nya

'Maafkan aku Ino, aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu untuk saat ini, hal itu membuatku sedih dan sakit karena aku merasa telah dibohongi dan dikhianati,' batin Sakura sambil terus berlari.

"SAKURA! BESOK PERTANDINGANKU!" pekik Ino pada Sakura yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku harap kau datang," ucap Ino lirih.

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan nyaman dengan tempat tidur yang nyaman pula. Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

Matanya terlihat lelah karena akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sering menangis, sedikit demi sedikit matanya pun mulai terpejam.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Bunyi ketukan pintu menggema didalam sebuah rumah sederhana milik keluarga Haruno.

"Iya, sebentar—" ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Saat pintu terbuka, nampak sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah muda panjang dan juga tak lupa dengan mata _jade_-nya yang indah.

"Eh? Ino?" ucap sosok wanita cantik tersebut.

"Eheheh, maaf mengganggu Obaa-san, apa Sakura ada?" tanya Ino pada sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kaa-san Sakura.

"Wah, sepertinya dia tertidur di kamarnya, dia kelihatan lelah sekali." jawab Kaa-san Sakura.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku titip ini saja untuk Sakura ya Baa-san." ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Kaa-san Sakura lembut disertai senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Baa-san." ucap Ino sopan, lalu berlalu dari kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Hati-hati Ino." ucap Kaa-san Sakura.

Ino mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Sakura? Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kaa-san Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"…" taka ada balasan.

"Masih tidur rupanya," ucap Kaa-san Sakura.

'Ku taruh disini saja' batin Kaa-san Sakura sambil ,meletakkan sebuah surat pemberian Ino diatas meja belajar milik Sakura.

Setelah meletakkan surat tersebut, Kaa-san Sakura pun pergi dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melirik meja belajarnya.

'Surat?' batinnya saat melihat sebuah surat yang dietakkan oleh Kaa-sannya barusan.

Rupanya sedari tadi ia tidak tertidur, ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saja. Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya menuju meja belajarnya.

"Dari Ino," gumamnya lirih.

Ia taruh lagi surat itu diatas meja belajarnya, tak ada sedikit pun niat untuk membacanya.

**»»» oOo «««**

Di tempat Ino..

'Aku harap Sakura mau membacanya.' batin Ino sendu.

Ino kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, pandangan matanya kosong. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk pertandingan besok karena masalah yang ia hadapi dengan Sakura. Tapi ia harap besok, semua masalah ini akan membaik.

Dengan pandangan kosong Ino terus berjalan melewati jalanan-jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya.

Tiiin.. Tiiin..

Sebuah klakson terdengar begitu nyaring di jalanan sepi tersebut.

Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya.

Ckiiit—

* * *

><p>BRAAAK..<p>

Tabrakan pun tak bisa terelakan.

"Kyaaaaaa.."

"Apa itu?"

"Lihat! Ada anak yang tertabrak!"

"Cepat panggil _ambulance_!" riuh suara terdengar di telinga Ino, pandangannya tampak buram tapi satu hal yang dapat pastikan bahwa banyak orang disekelilingnya, tak lama kemudian kesadarannya pun hilang.

.

.

.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," ucap Sakura lirih ketika ia selesai dengan acara ritual mandinya.

'Ino,' batinnya sendu, diambilnya surat yang sedari tadi ia tinggalkan diatas meja belajarnya.

Perasaan ragu menyelimuti hatinya, namun segera ia tepis perasaam itu. Sakura segera membuka amplop tersebut kemudian membaca isi surat yang ada didalamnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Sakura,<strong>_

_Hei Forehead! Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu._

_Kau tau? Kemarin aku jalan dengan Sasuke lho.. hahaha, ah! Tidak!tidak.. jangan salah paham dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu ataupun mengkhianatimu._

_Kemarin Sasuke mengajakku untuk bertemu, makanya aku sempat berbohong padamu dengan alas an ada latihan tambahan hehe, maafkan aku forehead~_

_Saat ia mengajakku tentu saja aku terima dengan senang hati karena aku juga ingin mengorek beberapa informasi darinya. Dan kau tau forehead? Aku berhasil membuat dia mengakuinya! Yeah.._

_Aku senang saat mendengar ternyata dia juga menyukaimu._

_Aaaaa… aku tak menyangka itu, ternyata selama ini diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh lho, kau hebat! Bisa menaklukan hati seorang pangeran es yang terkenal tampan diseluruh KHS!_

_Dan, oh ya! Jangan lupa sabtu nanti adalah pertandinganku, kuharap kau menepati janjimu untuk menontonnya dan memberikan semangat untukku._

_Dan kudengar juga, seusai pertandingan nanti Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu lho hihi, aku jadi tidak sabar mendengar penuturannya._

_Persiapkan hatimu forehead!_

_Aku sayang kamu, dan untuk selamanya aku akan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik untukmu! Aku janji! __**Sampai mati nanti kau tetap sahabat terbaikku**__._

_Salam : Yamanaka Ino_

* * *

><p>Tetesan demi tetesan air mata kembali terjatuh dari kelopak mata <em>jade<em> milik Sakura, kali ini lebih deras dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Air mata kesedihan, kekecewaan, penyesalan, dan kebahagiaan bercampur jadi satu.

"I-Ino?" ucapnya lirih dan terisak.

'Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga,' batin Sakura segera bergegas menemui Ino.

Lagu utakata hanabi dari supercell mengalun indah dari ponsel milik Sakura, menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

Segera Sakura ambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas kasur.

"Halo?" ucap Sakura menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Ha-halo, maaf apa anda slah satu kerabat dari Ino? Yamanaka Ino?" ucap sebuah suara dari seberang ponsel Sakura.

'Ino?' batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya, ada apa?" balas Sakura sedikit panik.

"Bisakah anda pergi ke sekarang juga? Keadaan Ino saat ini sedang kritis," jawab suara tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada seakan membentak.

"Tadi dia mengalami kecelakaan, kondisinya saat ini benar-benar gawat." jawab suara itu lagi.

Tanpa membalas pernyataan tersebut, Sakura langsung memutuskan panggilannya dan segera melesat menuju .

'Ino, maafkan aku dan tunggulah aku,' batin Sakura panik.

**»»» oOo «««**

..

Sakura berlari melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit tersebut, tak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah melihat keadaan Ino.

"I-Ino? Dimana Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Karin salah satu teman satu klub Ino.

"…" Karin tak merespon pertanyaan Sakura, ia terlihat sangat terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa ketua klub _cheers_-nya

"Hei?" ucap Sakura yang masih sedikit terisak, berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Karin yang masih terdiam disalah satu bangku tunggu pasien.

"Sakura-chan," panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat beberapa teman-teman Ino dari klub basket dan _cheers_.

"Na-ru-to?" ucap Sakura lirih menatap Naruto sendu.

"Ba-bagaimana Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia.." ucap Naruto,

"Sudah tiada," lanjut Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu? Kau bohong!" teriak Sakura yang menangis kencang, ia berlari ke arah kamar, tempat Ino sempat dirawat.

Kain putih menutupi seluruh tubuh Ino yang kini telah tiada,

"INO?" ucap Sakura panik.

"INO! HEI PIG! BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! AKU MOHON, MAAFKAN AKU! AYO BANGUN!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis kencang dan terus menggucang-guncangkan tubuh Ino.

"Besok adalah hari pertandinganmu! Aku janji akan datang! Aku janji akan menyemangatimu! Ayo bangun pig!" isak Sakura terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino.

"Ino—Hiks.. aku mohon, bangun." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sa-Sakura," ucap Naruto lirih ketika melihat Sakura, "Ino aku janji akan melihatmu hiks.." ucap Sakura yang masih terpukul atas kepergian Ino.

"Maafkan aku," lanjutnya sembari terisak.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Sakura, tak tega meihatnya, ia tak suka melihat orang yang ia sayang menangis sampai seperti itu.

Sayang? Tunggu dulu? Apa maksudnya?

Ya, Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan rasa suka itu terus tumbuh menjadi rasa sayang ketika ia terus memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh.

"Ino," ucap Sakura sendu.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja kini tengah berjalan untuk memeluk Sakura yang masih terisak, Sasuke membenamkan kepala Sakura ke dalam dada bidangnya. Berusaha merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan, mencoba membagi kesedihan Sakura kepada dirinya.

"Sa-suke?" ucap Sakura ditengah isaknya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke yang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

Sakura terus menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

**»»» oOo «««**

5 tahun kemudian..

"Kau sudah baca novel terbaru terbitan Cherry Blossoms? My Dear Friend?"

"Sudah, ceritanya benar-benar membuatku menangis benar-benar sedih,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga ingin membeli novelnya,"

"Karya Cherry Blossoms sensei memang hebat! Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi penggemarnya! Haha,"

"Dasar kau ini haha,"

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke, kekasihnya

"Hn?" responnya singkat seperti biasa,

"Apa Ino akan memaafkanku? Apa dia juga akan membaca karya terbaruku?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, pandangannya jauh menerawang ke arah biru langit nan luas.

"Kurasa begitu, karena dia menyayangimu." ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kuharap juga begitu, aku juga menyayanginya." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga menyayangimu." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu bahkan lebih dari itu, aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura menatap _onyx _milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan Sakura tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Sakura.

_**Sahabat**__, apa kau lihat aku disana? Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, akan selalu mengenanmu sampai aku tua nanti, sampai ajalku tiba, dan aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi disana._

**Dear My Friend**

**End**

_**Author note: **__nyaaaa~~~ endingnya gak bagus amat =_=a, suram wkwkwk, yeay yeay akhirnya selesai juga ini fict XDDD *nari-nari gaje* maaf ya minna kalau fictnya mengecewakan u,u_

_Aku harap kalian mau memberikan saran dan concrit untuk fict ku kali ini._

_Sekian~_

_Akhir kata.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE ~**_

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**d**aevipiaa chimamoto, **r**afarafa, **B**lueHaruchi Uchiha, **L**ucifionne, **P**elangi Senja, **L**rynch Fruhling, **T**hami Hime Utami, **k**arikazuka, **A**kaichi RukaNaoyuki Uchiha K, **H**akuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, ** L**ucy Uchino, **A**mii-chan, **R**ievectha Herbst, **n**unururun, and **K**urousa Hime.


End file.
